Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by spychick08
Summary: MY VERSION!!!!! My very own version of the 5th book of HP. I'm not exactly good @ summaries but just read my story and tell me what you think! Oh and it's a HG/RW fic for all you people who love this couple. ^-^ R&R!!!
1. HPnot mine!

Desc. Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine(even though I wish they were) so don't sue me!!! But my made-up character IS mine so go away!!! 


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

Disc. Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine(even though I wish they were) so don't sue me!!! But my made-up character IS mine so go away!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter and the Girl From Beauxbatons  
  
(Did I spell that right?)  
  
By: spy*chick  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving the Dursleys  
  
"Mum!!!" screamed Duddly Dursley from upstairs, "He's doing you-know- what again!" A large, fat boy came running, as fast as his thick legs could carry him, down the stairs. To some people-basically himself- he was running for his dear life. And to others-mainly all of us- he looked like a large pig in a wig bouncing down the stairs.  
  
Petunia, Duddly's mom, ran out of the kitchen and started storming up the stairs. Petunia was a bony-faced woman with brown hair and didn't look a thing like her son. The only thing they have in common was their scream.  
  
From upstairs you can hear her screaming and scolding her nephew, Harry Potter, for threatening to do magic. Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter, didn't look like and act like the Dursleys, had jet, black hair, bright green eyes, and was skinny. The one thing that was weird about him (not that he's weird or anything) is the lightning scar he got as a souvenir from Voldemort's curse, which he got when he was only a year old.  
  
"But I didn't do any magic!" said Harry talking back to his aunt. Harry was now was in his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since he came back home the Dursleys were treating him worse than ever.  
  
"You will not say that word in this house!!!" screeched Aunt Petunia, looking around as if someone were spying on them. "Stay in your room and don't you dare touch one hair on my precious, adorable (compared to what, a slug?), and little Duddykins." (LOL!)  
  
Harry looked disgusted as she said this. " Fine. Can I go now? I'm finishing a letter to Sirius, you know, my godfather." Harry lied. He wasn't exactly writing a letter to anyone but he enjoyed the look that Aunt Petunia had on her face. She had gone completely pale and it seemed like her eyes would pop out of her head.  
  
" Alright. Finish your letter. Supper's at six so don't keep us waiting," said Petunia, still slightly pale as she walked down the stairs and disappeared from view. Harry went back into his room feeling satisfied. As he closed his door he saw Pigwigion, Pig for short, on his windowsill. He was hoping around like he always did when he send a letter successfully. He looked extra small with the letter tied to his leg, which was defiantly from Ron Weasley, one of his best friends at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Pig," greeted Harry as he walked over to untie the letter from his leg. Pig then flew to Hedwig's cage and drank from her dish for the long flight he was going to take. Harry opened the letter from Ron that was hastily written.  
  
Harry! I asked Mum if you could come over and of course she said yes. Besides, Dumbledore already asked us to take you in since with You-Know-Who around. Dad says he hasn't seen anyone spot him yet. Anyway, ask the muggles if you could stay the rest of the summer and the next. We'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00am. See you!  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry took the letter and flipped it over and wrote:  
  
Ron, I probably get to go since they can't stand me living under the same roof as them. Harry stopped writing and went downstairs to where the Dursleys were. Uncle Vernon had come home from work and was sitting right in front of the T.V. (like father like son).  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" said Harry walking up to him and trying to catch his attention. He grunted which to Harry meant he was listening.  
  
"Can I go over Ron's house for the rest of the summer and next years summer?" asked Harry hopefully. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking whether he should let Harry go which would make him happy or if he should stay which would mean he would be depressed and annoy them.  
  
"Fine. Go pack all your things," said Uncle Vernon with his eyes still on the T.V., "You can stay there for the next summer too."  
  
"Ok," replied Harry as he went to his room to pack his things. He also finished the letter to Ron that he gave to Pig. This year might not be so bad, Harry thought, even with Voldemort around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Yeah, real short, crappy, but I'll try to make the other chappies longer. R&R! 


	3. Dumbledore's Daughter

Authors note: I know the 1st chapter sucked for most people.. ok, maybe for everyone but this is my first story so give me a break! Anyway, for those people who do care here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Daughter  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
Sunlight shone on Harry's face. He had only arrived two days ago using floo powder and was getting into the hang of it by now. Harry, along with Ron who was asleep in his bed, were now awake and got dressed. They slowly went downstairs to eat breakfast. They were probably too tiered since they stayed up till 1:00 am in the morning taking about Quidditch.  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Wea-Weasley," said Harry tying to stifle a huge yawn.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley as she placed 6 or 7 pancakes into his plate and covered them with syrup and butter. For some reason Harry was quite fond of Harry and treated him like her own son and sometimes even better.  
  
Soon the breakfast table was filled with people in pajamas. Fred and George, who people are guessing, were quite awake since they finished their pancakes at break-neck speed. Ginny seemed to be very quiet since she fell asleep with her head in her cereal, and Ron, well, Ron was just basically Ron. He just stood there, with his shoulders slumped and was just staring. Harry guessed that he was still asleep.  
  
When everyone was done with their breakfast, they went upstairs to pack their things for Hogwarts, since Mrs. Weasley bought all their school supplies. When Harry was done packing, he just flopped on Ron's bed patiently waiting till the day they would go back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A thousand miles away, in the city of Paris, France, was another school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was called the Beauxbatons Academy. But since it was summer, the glass statue filled halls were empty and everybody was home. One of these students was Claire Moon. She was in her mansion (her house is 10 floors high with crystal statues surrounding the place. You might as well call her house a castle). She was talking to her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"I would love to go!" exclaimed Claire jumping up from the sofa. She had just asked by her grandfather to attend Hogwarts this school year instead of Beauxbatons.  
  
"Claire, are you sure about this? Hogwarts is a little different from Beauxbatons but then again the students at your school is a little snobbish than Hogwarts.." said Mrs. Moon, Claire's mother.  
  
"She'll be fine, Lizzy," Dumbledore said talking to her daughter and using her nickname, "Right, Claire?"  
  
"Yes, Mum. I'll be fine!" said Claire reassuringly as her blue eyes shone with excitement, "and besides, Grandpa's there to watch over me."  
  
"Well.alright," said Mrs. Moon finally agreeing, "But make sure to keep a close eye on her."  
  
"Lizzy, don't worry about it," said Dumbledore, "Claire, why don't you go upstairs and pack your things?"  
  
"OK. Thanks again, Grandpa," said Claire as she gave him a big huge and rushed up the stairs with her long blond hair flowing behind her.  
  
"I'm begging you Dad," said Mrs. Moon more seriously after Claire disappeared, " With Voldemort around there's no telling what might happen."  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore a little more quietly, "But you know what she has to do there. He will be needing more protection now and she's the only one that can provide him with more safety. I've already told you how they like wandering around and I can't stop that."  
  
"I know," said Mrs. Moon, "Let's just hope this will be over soon."  
  
Claire was listening to all of this from upstairs. She had a good idea what she had to do and why she had to go to Hogwarts in the first place. But at the moment she was more worried about the fact if anyone would find out about it.  
  
~I know it was shorter the next will be longer. R&R though! 


	4. Chocolate Frogs

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, crappy story so far...fine REALLY crappy story so far! The good part's coming soon so chill! Oh and Harry Potter's not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Chocolate Frogs  
  
"Not Dumbledore again!" whined Ron. They had just gotten a little snack from the trolley and Ron mostly was shoving everything down like his life depended on it. He had just eaten his 10th Chocolate Frog so far and was on his way toward his 11th.  
  
"Ron, there are more important things than those wizard cards and Quidditch," said Hermione Granger, as she spoke to him over her book, Charms Level 5.  
  
"Oh, shut it, Hermione! Oh, look what you made me do!" replied Ron. He just opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and now the ground was littered with multicolored jellybeans. "And for your information I wasn't even talking about Quidditch." He began crawling on the ground cleaning up the mess he made.  
  
"You should stop eating for a while, Ron," spoke up Harry after staring out the window. "Save room for the feast. You do want desert don't you?" He started to help out on the floor.  
  
"You're a little too late, Harry. I think he already had desert.." Said Hermione, eying the pile of several wrappers on the seat next to him.  
  
Ron was about to reply when the compartment door slid open revealing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan along with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were friends with the trio.  
  
"Hi, guys," replied Harry a little surprised. He and Ron took their seats as the new comers took their seats with a look of excitement. They all suddenly started speaking at once. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there wide eyed at their outburst. Harry was able to pick out certain phrases like "new girl", "going to Hogwarts", "in 5th year", "our age", "daughter of one of the teachers", "really cute", "nails are gorgeous", "French manicure"-  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down a bit, would you," Harry thought they were getting a little bit out of the subject. "What's this about a new girl?"  
  
Every simultaneously took in a deep breath. "One at a time!" said Ron before anyone could speak.  
  
"Oh, well then..Parvati says she say this girl around our age and is positive hasn't been to this school before-"started Seamus but was cut off.  
  
"I saw her too and she is hot-ow!" said Dean but was too cut off by Parvati elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"I heard her talking to someone in her compartment about living in Paris-" squealed Parvati. At this Hermione gave her a weird look.  
  
"She's rich-" started Lavender.  
  
"How do you know she's rich?" interrupted Hermione who just placed her book down and listening.  
  
"I heard her say she lived in a mansion and went to Beaxbatons!" explained Seamus.  
  
"So?" Ron didn't really catch on as well as the others.  
  
"Think, Ron!" said Hermione a little annoyed at his stupidity, "To get into Beaxbatons you probably need a lot of money and who ever lives in a mansion has probably got a lot of money." "So?" Ron replied again. Hermione was getting ticked.  
  
"Who ever has a lot of money is rich!" screeched Hermione.  
  
"Ooohh!" said Ron while Hermione just shook her head. Harry didn't say much of anything. The new girl might be a girl version of Malfoy...then again-  
  
His thoughts were cut off by Hermione. "You okay, Harry? You're really quiet today." Hermione gave him one of her concerned looks and so did Ron. The rest of them quickly looked at his scar, which was covered by his messy hair.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine...just thinking," said Harry putting on a smile. They seemed to believe him because Hermione just smiled back.  
  
"That's good. At least one of my friends actually has a brain.." Said Hermione as she turned to glare at Ron with the rest of everyone else  
  
Ron was about to take a bite out of an unwrapped Chocolate Frog but stopped midway after taking notice of the glares he was getting.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"See what I mean!" said Hermione but decided it was best to drop the subject, "Anyway, I hope the new girl's going to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" said Ron.  
  
"Me three! Ow!" said Seamus with a smile as he got elbowed again, this time by Lavender.  
  
"It sounds like she gets good grades," said Hermione thinking, "It'll be good to talk to someone with the same status."  
  
"I actually was thinking of something else," said Ron giving Hermione a disbelieving look.  
  
"Looks like someone fancies the new girl, huh Ron?" said Dean with a slight smile. Harry smirked as he nudged Ron.  
  
"Oh shut it," replied Ron with embarrassment and turning red, matching his flaming red hair.  
  
Suddenly a voice coming from who knows where speaks throughout the train, "We are approaching Hogwarts in 20 minutes. Please change into your uniforms and leave your luggage on the train to be carried to the castle. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, we better go," said Seamus as soon as the voice went away.  
  
"See you!" said Dean as they walked out of their compartment.  
  
"Yeah, meet you at the Great Hall," Lavender said and walked out.  
  
"Bye, guys!" said Parvati as she too walked out and closed the sliding door behind her.  
  
"We better get dressed into our robes," said Hermione and left the compartment to give the boys some privacy so they could change.  
  
"This year's going to be real interesting, Harry," said Ron as he opened his trunk.  
  
"You can count on it, with Voldemort being around and all," replied Harry.  
  
"Don't say his name!!!" said a pale Ron but quickly elbowed Harry who tried to keep from laughing. Some things will never change, thought Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another compartment, a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair stood looking at her Hogwarts uniform. Hope everything goes okay.she said as she looked out of her window where Hogwarts Castle became visible among the night sky...  
  
~AHHHH! *dodges flying vegetable* I know! Very crappy! R&R! *dodges tomato aimed for head* OK, that's it! *grabs a fruit* WAR! *10 min. later* Run away!!!! 


	5. She's a veela!

Disc: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter b/c it belongs 2 J.K. Rowling. But Claire's my character so u can't sue me! Ha! Just kidding! ^-^ Oh and I just want to tell someone *cough*Kulang*cough* that I messed up on the first page so leave me alone! Anyway, here's my story! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: "She's a Veela!"  
  
Smoke and steam rose from the Hogwarts Express as it came to a complete stop at the train station. Students in Hogwarts uniforms quickly piled out of the train into the platform.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be another year of stopping You-Know-Who from taking over the world," said Ron sarcastically, "What do you think we're going to do this time, Harry? Invade You-Know-Who's fortress, get ourselves lost in the Forbidden Forest, get chased by rampaging hippogriffs, or maybe we're just going to have bigfoot disguised as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That'll be good!"  
  
Harry just smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Save it for Dumbledore, Ron. We might just get a normal DADA teacher for once, you know," said Hermione as the three of them waited for their carriage to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
"I know, but that's kind of impossible," replied Ron. All of a sudden his eyes got wide and he immediately began pulling Harry's arm.  
  
"What's wrong now?" said Harry trying to pull his arm from Ron's grasp.  
  
"I think that's her!" Ron said pointing urgently into the crowd. Harry followed his gaze onto a girl with blond hair and noticeable bright, blue eyes. Harry had just seen her go into a carriage with an elderly person already in it.  
  
"I've never seen her in Hogwarts before," replied Harry, trying to get a better view of the person in the carriage with the girl, "She's probably the new girl Seamus was talking about."  
  
"And he was right-She is cute!" said Ron as his eyes were still on the girl. Hermione looked simply furious for some reason and Harry just snickered.  
  
"Harry, I think she's a veela!" said Ron emphasizing the last word. Hermione had had enough.  
  
"Come off it, Ron!" said Hermione who seemed to control her temper, "Every pretty girl you come across, you think she's a veela!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" said Ron acting like a six year old, "I said that Fleur girl was a veela and she was! Wasn't she, Harry?"  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. As the carriage with new girl began to drive away, Harry caught a glimpse of silver hair and half moon spectacles through the window of the carriage. Whoever it was, he or she seemed to be in a conversation with the supposedly veela.  
  
"Hello?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "Harry you there?"  
  
"Huh? What is it Ron?" asked Harry trying to figure out what they were talking about before. Ron looked at the carriage with the girl and back at Harry and back toward the carriage and again to Harry. A smirk began to grow on Ron's face.  
  
"You have a thing for the new girl, don't you?" asked Ron. This was his version of payback.  
  
Harry turned red. "No, I don't!" said Harry defiantly, "I was trying to see the other person in the same carriage as her!"  
  
"Oh, riiight." said Ron still not convinced. He was still smirking.  
  
"I'm serious!" Harry had turned into a deeper shade of red, "The person seemed really old. It might have been Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Maybe she's related to him," thought Ron, "It might be his long lost sister!"  
  
"Oh I don't know, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically, "Denying the fact that he's over 100 years old and the girl is 14 or 15 he's probably his mother.."  
  
Harry just laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron looked slightly confused.  
  
"Hermione, I think she's too young to be his mother," said Ron matter- of-factly. Harry just patted his shoulder.  
  
"Forget about it, Ron," said Harry, "It's a little too complicated for you."  
  
They found an empty carriage and climbed inside and all was forgotten about eh new girl - for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still don't get why boys give me these weird looks every time I pass by," said Claire to an old mane with silver hair and twinkling blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles, "Just now I saw a boy with red hair around my age goggling at me. I think her girlfriend was a little jealous."  
  
She was talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts since she met up with him when she got in the carriage.  
  
"The boy must be a Weasley then," said the Headmaster his blue eyes twinkling, "He's probably taken a liking to you."  
  
"Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley's son?" asked Claire slightly surprised, "I didn't know he had a son."  
  
"He actually has six of them," said the Headmaster, "Four of them go to this school and they also have a younger sister in 4th year."  
  
"Wow, hope their as nice as their dad," said Claire looking out the window.  
  
"So you met Arthur already?" asked the Headmaster with a slight surprised.  
  
"Yup! He gave me a tour of his office when I went to the Ministry with Mum," smiled Claire.  
  
"That's good," replied the headmaster smiling, "Mr. Weasley might be your first boyfriend!"  
  
"Grandpa!" whined Claire. She got a little irritated when it comes to the word boyfriends. Most of the boys from her previous school, The Beauxbaton's Academy, drooled over her good looks and many asked her out. He refused every single one and remained, well, her!  
  
"I'm just kidding, Claire," chuckled the headmaster, "You're a lot like your mother when she was young, you know."  
  
"I know," said Claire with a hint of pride in her voice, "You've only told me so may times."  
  
The headmaster chuckled as Claire smiled. She was happy that her parents allowed her to go to the same school as they did when they were young and she was hoping to do as well as they did. Claire looked out the window of her carriage. 'I hope everything goes like my dad said it would,' Claire thought as the carriage came to a slow stop in front of the Hogwarts's front doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: yeah, yeah too short...or some other complaint. But please R&R anyway! ^-^  
  
~Bring your little bitty point thingy over here----------------------------- ---------------------( And click! ^-^ 


	6. Butter Knives

A/N: Yay! I feel so loved! I got 4 reviews! ^-^ I know that's not a lot for some of you people but it's better than nothing! Anyway this chappy's longer and has a little more info about the girl. Enjoy! ^___________^  
  
"talking" 'thoughts' narration  
  
Just in case. ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Butter Knives  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow at him. To Hermione, it seemed that his head was bobbing up and down, left and right as if he was trying to get taller somehow. The thing is that he was already taller than most of the 5th years.  
  
"Ron's trying to get a clear view of the entrance doors," answered Harry since his friend was a little busy.  
  
"But why?" said Hermione looking at Ron even stranger than before.  
  
"He wants to get a good look at that girl Seamus and Dean were talking about," said Harry but quickly regretted saying that because Hermione looked like she could kill, but didn't say anything and buried her head into her book which she had brought down from the train.  
  
A couple of seconds later the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in poured in the soon-to-be first years with Professor McGonagall leading the way. All of them stopped in front of the three-legged stool with a ragged old hat perched on top, and the sorting began like every other year. Mrs. McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment and began reading.  
  
"Peter Aldrin" said Mrs. McGonagall aloud and a boy with brown hair and freckles went up to sit on the stool. Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve.  
  
"Where's the new girl?" asked Ron as he used his eyes to search into the crowd of 1st years.  
  
"Rose Florence"  
  
"I don't know," replied Harry as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Maybe there isn't a new girl...Seamus is a dead man standing!" said Ron threatingly and a little too loud, causing some heads to turn toward his direction.  
  
"Ron!" whispered Hermione and at the same time giving him a death glare, "Be quiet! Mrs. McGonagall could have heard you!"  
  
"Sheesh! Sorry," said Ron and rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, " I swear, Hermione's related to Mrs. McGonagall or something."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he watched Michael Mower got sorted. He saw Ron, once again, stare at the doors but this time with great concentration as if he was trying to make the girl appear.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on one person after another and made Ron less patient than he already was.  
  
The sorting ended with "Chris Walter" who ended up in Ravenclaw. By this time, Ron was really ticked and was glaring at Seamus, who was looking around for something or someone, while gripping a butter knife in his hand. Harry saw this and pried the knife from his hand. Don't give anyone sharp things when they're angry.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry gave him a what-are-you-doing-with-this-knife look.  
  
"What?" asked Ron trying to look innocent, "I wasn't gonna do anything with it."  
  
"Right..." said Harry and both dropped the subject as Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. He barely said a word when the Great Hall's doors burst open once more and in came in a young girl of fifteen dressed in a Hogwarts uniform escorted by a middle aged man in sapphire blue robes. Harry noticed this was the girl they saw earlier and turned to Ron to tell him, but he was already staring at the bond-haired girl as she walked down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. It was now that Harry took notice of the man walking with the girl. He elbowed Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Ron, it's Lupin!"  
  
Ron snapped back from his gaze, "What? Where?" said Ron and began frantically looking for him. Harry tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ron, he's right next to the girl," said Harry pointing to her direction.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Both walked up to the table Dumbledore was at.  
  
"Everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore and turned to the two people in front of him, "Some of you may remember Remus Lupin from two years ago and he will once again be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
A loud applause erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table but not much from Slytherin. Harry could see Malfoy, along with his two idiots, sitting down, but instead of mad, he seemed to be staring, staring at the new girl! This is gonna get ugly.  
  
Once the applause died down Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"The fifth years also have a new student this year as well," started Dumbledore. Harry heard a faint 'yes' from Ron.  
  
I would like you all to welcome Claire Moon who has just transferred from a school in France. Ms. Moon, if you would sit down please," said Dumbledore gesturing toward the three-legged stool.  
  
Claire took the hat, sat down, and placed the ragged old hat on her head.  
  
'Well now...I was wondering when I would see you,' said the hat. Claire smiled lightly.  
  
'Now lets see..hmm..very intelligent, advanced in magic, very adventurous, you remind me a lot like Elizabeth Dumbledore,' Claire smirked, recognizing her mother's maiden name, 'lots of courage, interesting..protective of your friends..I know just the place.' Claire gripped the sides of her chair lightly. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Once again a loud applause broke out from the Gryffindor table and lots of whistles from the boys as well. Claire smiled as she made her way toward the table and sat at the empty space next to Hermione, who scooted over to give her some room.  
  
"Now that the sorting is over," said Dumbledore over the applause, "Enjoy the feast!"  
  
The gold plates almost immediately filled up with foods with practically anything that they could imagine.  
  
"Finally!" replied Ron as he began to stuff his face with anything he could get his hands on.  
  
"So is it true that you came from the Beauxbatons Academy?" asked Hermione to Claire. She seemed to be trying to know her better, despite Ron's liking to her.  
  
"My parents allowed me to go to this school since I wanted to go to something less fancy," replied Claire while she ate her fried rice, "This way I get to meet less. ..snobbish people."  
  
"So you didn't like your old school?" asked Ron who was across from Hermione.  
  
"It was okay," replied Claire trying not to give her old school a too bad of a name, "but the people there care too much about who has the most money and not getting dirty. Things like that."  
  
"That place must be a way bigger, and fancier version of Hogwarts," said Harry across from Claire.  
  
"It is but you get in trouble for little things," said Claire, "It's almost stupid really."  
  
When they were done with their dinner, the chickens, soups, and rices disappeared and instead desserts like tarts, cupcakes, pudding, and other sweets appeared on the gold plates.  
  
"I'm Hermione by the way," said Hermione introducing herself, "The red head you were talking to is Ron, and the one with the glasses, Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," greeted Claire as she smiled. Ron blushed and Harry just smirked at his friend.  
  
"Do any of you play Quidditch?" asked Claire and took a bite out of her tart.  
  
"We play it but I'm not on the team-yet," replied Ron as he stuffed an entire cupcake into his mouth, " 'arry pays a uh 'eeker doe. Oofs, 'orry 'ermione."  
  
Ron had just spit cupcake bits on Hermione's face and was calmly cleaning them off. Claire giggled slightly, "What did he say?"  
  
"He just said that I play as a seeker on our team," replied Harry as Ron began to pound on his chest to swallow the cupcake in his mouth. "Ron, you okay?"  
  
Ron swallowed. "Ah, that's a good cupcake," said Ron and patted his stomach.  
  
"So Hogwarts has his own team?" asked Claire with interest.  
  
"No, but every house does," said Ron as he took a bit out of a tart, "Harry's the seeker for the Gryffindor team."  
  
"So who won last year?" asked Claire turning to Harry.  
  
"We didn't have Quidditch last year, but the year before, Gryffindor won," replied Harry as he too took a bite out a treacle tart, "We had that Triwizards Tournament last year."  
  
"Oh I remember! My cousin Fleur Delacour was in it from the Beauxbatons," said Claire. Ron spit out his pumpkin juice all over Hermione.  
  
"Ron.." Said Hermione whose face was wet with pumpkin juice. She seemed to be trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yeah?" said Ron who seemed to be a little scared.  
  
"You are so dead!" screeched Hermione as she reached across the table to grab his neck.  
  
"Oh shit," cursed Ron as he pulled Harry in front of him. Claire seemed to be restraining Hermione from getting any further.  
  
"Claire let me go!" said Hermione as she struggled to get a hold of Ron.  
  
"Hermione, you've got to calm down!" said Claire as she pulled her back into her seat.  
  
"Ron when I get my hands on you." threatened Hermione who was glaring at Ron who was peeking from on top of Harry's shoulders and looked utterly scared.  
  
Claire began to rummage into her robes and pulled out a wand.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry who had been released from Ron's grip. Hermione was too busy glaring at Ron to notice a wand was pointing at her.  
  
"Cleaning her up," she said as she flicked her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. There was a light from her wand and Hermione found herself pumpkin juice free.  
  
"The Cleaning Charm right?" asked Hermione as Claire placed her wand back into her robes.  
  
"Yup. Learned it from my mum," Claire said and turned to speak to Ron, "What was that all about?"  
  
"The pumpkin juice thing?" asked Ron and Hermione began to glare at him again.  
  
"Yeah, that," replied Claire, "You know her?"  
  
"You could say that," said Ron as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Claire looked questioningly at Harry.  
  
"Long story," said Harry as he patted Ron on the shoulder sympathetically.  
  
All of a sudden the sweets disappeared from the gold plates leaving them empty and clean as before. Everyone quickly got quiet as Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.  
  
"I would like to make a few announcements before you head off to your dormitories," started Dumbledore, "Mr. Filch has added a bit more items not allowed to use in the halls on to the list he already has." Dumbledore's beard slightly twitched.  
  
"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to any one," said Dumbledore more seriously, "Especially with Voldemort around."  
  
There were some gasps from some people and others looked around as if You-Know-Who was watching them.  
  
"Because of certain circumstances," raising his voice slightly, "Most of your subject will mostly include magic or potions to help you defend yourself, just in case."  
  
"This years schedule will be the same as the years before. Needless to say the Triwizards Tournament has been cancelled due to a few incidents before, and Quidditch is back into session."  
  
A loud applause broke out from each house.  
  
"I insist you all have a good nights sleep," said Dumbledore, "Prefects, if you would kindly lead your houses to their dormitories."  
  
"Gryffindors, follow me," said a perfect as the Gryffindor table stood and up and followed him out the Great Hall doors.  
  
They walked up a flight of stairs and even more flights of stairs and ended up in font of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait.  
  
"Phoenix," said the Prefect and the portrait swung open. They walked into the Common room with the fire lit illuminating the gold-red room.  
  
"Claire, I'll show you where our dormitory is," said Hermione as she led the way up the stairs into the girl's dormitory, "Night Ron."  
  
Night Harry," said Claire as she followed Hermione up the stairs. Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"I think she forgot about the pumpkin juice," said Harry.  
  
"Thank God for that!" replied Ron as he and Ron climbed up the steps to their dormitories. When they got into their dormitories they changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds.  
  
"Doesn't Claire remind you of Fleur?" asked Ron sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry as he snuggled into the covers, "That's probably why you fancy her."  
  
After he said those words, something soft hit his face.  
  
"I don't like her!" insisted Ron from under the covers.  
  
"Sure, Ron," said Harry as he yawned, "Oh, and thanks for the pillow."  
  
"Give me my pillow!" screamed Ron suddenly sitting up.  
  
"Shut it, Ron!" everyone said and he was suddenly hit with pillows from different directions. A faint 'thanks' could be heard from under the pile of pillows and everyone fell asleep with Neville snoring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I told you guys it would be longer! *rotten tomato hits her* Okay..who threw that! *everyone looks around*  
  
R&R ^-^ 


	7. No Insults

A/N: Yeah!!! *runs around in circles screaming* I got two more reviews! I know that's not much but what the hay. Here's the new chapter and Malfoy's in it! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Malfoy Acts Like a Good Boy?  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window on to Claire's sleeping form. She squinted slightly and opened her sleepy eyes. She sat up and stretched with a yawn.  
  
"About time," said a voice to her left.  
  
Hermione was dressed in her Hogwarts' uniform with a bag full of books hung from her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry I slept in," replied Claire rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed, "What time is it?"  
  
"Around 8:15," said Hermione as she put her books down and handed her Hogwarts' robes, "Better get dressed. I promised Harry and Ron to meet up with them in the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Claire as she got dressed, grabbed her brush on the table next to her, and combed through her messy hair, "Ready."  
  
"That was quick," said Hermione a little surprised as both of them headed out the door, "Most of the girls I know take about an hour to get ready."  
  
Claire didn't seem surprised. "That's nothing. The girls in Beauxbatons take twice as long."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Two hours?! No offence, Claire, but I don't really want to go to a school that's filled with multiples of Lavender and Parvati."  
  
"Who's Lavender and Parvati?" asked Claire with curiosity as they climbed out of the common room into the hall.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Hermione giving her a don't-say- yes look.  
  
"Probably not." replied Claire as they climbed down the staircase and walked down an empty hallway.  
  
"Well look at what we have here, " said a voice behind them. Both girls turned around at the same time and came face to face with the one person that neither wanted to meet.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Hermione giving him a glare. She seemed to be disgusted by the mere sight of him as well as his two idiotic goons next to him.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked slightly different than last year. He was still the greasy-haired, pointy-nosed git they had always known; the only difference was that he had grown slightly taller.  
  
"That's none of your business, muggle-born," said Malfoy as he stared at Claire, completely ignoring Hermione. She noticed this and smirked at him.  
  
"Well, I didn't think your father would allow you to this school, Malfoy," said Claire with a slight smirk. Hermione was staring back at forth between them. "But then again, your mother probably thought for the best."  
  
Malfoy sneered at her comment as she turned around and began walking.  
  
"Come on," called Claire gesturing toward Hermione who looked flabbergasted that Malfoy didn't say an insult at neither one of them, "You don't want to make Ron peeved do you?"  
  
Hermione gave Malfoy a half glaring, half confused look before she ran to catch up with Claire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," asked Harry as he took a bite out of the bacon strip he was holding. It was a long time since he had a proper breakfast with Dudley's diet and all.  
  
"They're probably still putting on their make-up or something," replied Ron as he stuffed a rather large cut piece of pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Ron, Hermione doesn't wear make-up," Harry said as he watched Ron finished another pancake, "Ron, how many pancakes did you eat?"  
  
"A do' no," said Ron through his mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed, "Who's counting?"  
  
Harry shook his head at his best friends greediness. He actually was the one doing the counting. So far he ate 7 pancakes, 3 scrambled eggs, and 5 sausages. No matter how much he ate, it was a wonder how he stayed in shape. Just as Ron was going to take a bite of his French toast, the Great Hall's doors burst open and in came running in Colin Creevey and his little brother Dennis. Both seemed exactly alike despite the fact that one of them was taller than the other.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" shouted Colin as he ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Uh, hi, Colin," said Harry confused. Colin and Dennis were trying to catch their breath as they each flopped down into a seat in front of him.  
  
"You won't- believe- what I-just saw," said Colin between intakes of breath.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry a little curious. Ron was too busy eating to say anything so he just sat there and listened as he ate his toast.  
  
"We saw Claire and Hermione talking with Malfoy in the hall," started Colin.  
  
"Malfoy seemed to be staring a lot at Claire," interrupted Dennis.  
  
Colin interrupted him."-And we think Malfoy might like her." At this Ron starts choking at the toast in his mouth and Harry had to slap his back really hard a couple of times to get him to stop.  
  
"What?!" screeched Ron, his eyes widening.  
  
"I said-" started Colin.  
  
"I know what you said," said Ron irritated, "Why the hell does Malfoy have a crush on a Gryffindor- unless he forgot that he was a Slytherin, which would make him more stupid than he already is."  
  
At this moment the doors of the Great Hall once again opened and in walked in Claire and Hermione. They seemed to be in a deep conversation.  
  
".and so I promised not to say anything about him," Harry heard Claire say as both of them neared the Gryffindor table.  
  
"About who?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," said Claire simply as she and Hermione sat down in front of the two boys.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Harry, giving Ron a warning look not to say anything.  
  
"We ran into Malfoy," said Hermione as she put scrambled eggs onto her plate. Ron gave Harry a look saying I-told-you-so!  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry turning to Claire, who began to spread cream cheese on her bagel, "Did he say something rude as usual?"  
  
Claire looked kind of surprised and looked at Harry strangely. "Why would he say something rude?"  
  
"You mean he didn't say anything rude to either of you?" asked Harry a little surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah," replied Claire and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Claire took a bite out of her bagel.  
  
"We're talking about Malfoy, right?" asked Ron disbelievingly, "As in Draco Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy's son, as in the soon-to-be deatheater, as in my-daddy-kisses-the-Dark-Lord's- ass-"  
  
"Ron!" warned Hermione.  
  
"-arse," corrected Ron, who was afraid of being knocked upside the head with a certain Charms book.  
  
"We get the point, Ron," said Harry remembering all the 'nicknames' that Ron gave Malfoy, "So he didn't say anything rude, at all?"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't," said Claire giving Harry a quizzical look, "Why would he?"  
  
"You see." started Harry, thinking how to explain- without trying to be rude- that Malfoy was a stupid git, who despised him and every other Gryffindor, was a rich daddy's boy, and a mother fu-  
  
"What Harry's trying to say," interrupted Hermione, as if she knew what Harry was thinking, "Is that Malfoy has a reputation of being a.umm-"  
  
"Slimy git?" suggested Ron.  
  
"No, Ron," said Harry, "That's Snape."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Malfoy's normally-" started Hermione.  
  
"-retarded?" asked Ron.  
  
"No! I mean yes-I mean," said Hermione trying to decide, "Well, basically, yeah."  
  
Claire looked kind of surprised. She must have not known Draco Malfoy as well as they did.or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
"You didn't know he was a stuck-up, daddy's boy, son of a bi-" Ron clamped his mouth shut as he saw Hermione holding one of her heavy books in her hand.  
  
"No, not really," said Claire as he finished her scrambled eggs, "He acted really different when I last met him."  
  
"So you met him before?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh-huh," replied Claire, "When we were really little."  
  
"That's probably why he was goggling at you." said Harry to particularly nobody.  
  
"He was what?!" hissed Ron who seemed to be obviously jealous.  
  
"When you were being sorted," said Harry gesturing toward Claire, "I saw Malfoy staring at you."  
  
Claire seemed to be thinking, Ron was mad, and Hermione was mad because she was either mad too or just plane jealous that Ron was interested in the girl next to her.  
  
"He probably recognized me then," said Claire to no one in particular, "Well, if we're all done, we better head to class."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione calming down, "We don't want Professor McGonagall to catch us late like last year, do you?"  
  
"I guess not," said Harry as he picked up his book bag.  
  
"But one thing's for sure," said Ron also picking up his book bag, "She is seriously scary when she's mad!"  
  
And with that they walked through the Great Hall doors, on their way to Transfiguration.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: It was shorter then the last chapter but pretty much ok. It pretty much has a little more cussing than usual.oh well! ^-^  
  
~Click-eth thee GO button and review-eth thy story. ^_________^ 


	8. NOTICE

NOTICE: For those who are waiting for the next chapter of this story.ya gotta wait for a while! I'm pretty much busy this week and I didn't have time to write another chappy. Sorry!!! Please don't hurt me!!! *goes into fetal position* I promise I'll post one up next week, okay, okay? Not okay? ^-^; Please don't hurt me! Oh, but the next chapter's gonna be called 'Never Whack Your Wand.' Something like that. And just so people know, I don't exactly write good chapters if I'm not in the mood, 'kay? ^-^ 


	9. Staring

A/N: 17 REVIEWS!!!! I feel so loved!!! *starts skipping around the room* Then again I got like ten reviews from one person.*waves* Thanks, Caroll! Oh, and the 'Mrs.' McGonagall thing? It was a typo. *people gasp* Whoa, whoa, chill! It won't happen again, 'kay? Next chapter, down there. ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Staring  
  
"Today class, unlike last year, we will be learning how to transform certain objects into animals," began Professor McGonagall and placed a copper glass onto Neville's desk that was in front of her, "Like so."  
  
She pointed her wand at the glass. "Transformulus." There was a light and the glass seemed to shape-shift into a kitten with white hair and blue eyes. The boys seemed to be amazed, while the girls cooed with aw at the adorable kitten.  
  
"This year will be more difficult than last year and it would be slightly easier for those who have done well in the past," continued the professor. All of a sudden a certain redhead sneezed which sounded a lot like Hermione. She, who was sitting next to Ron, elbowed him in the ribs, and he responded with a yelp.  
  
"I have given each of you a quill to transform into any animal you wish." Dean and Seamus had an evil look on their face.  
  
"But it must not be larger than the object," added McGonagall. Both the boys face faulted. "You may begin."  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the quill on her desk and did the exact same thing her professor did. "Transformulus."  
  
The tip of her wand emitted a light on the gray-black quill and it transformed into an owl. It was the same height as the length of the quill. It looked at its surroundings and cocked its head to the side that made him looked confused.  
  
"Well done Ms. Granger," said the professor from behind Hermione, "And on your first try too. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione smiled sheepishly while Ron made a look at her owl mumbling something about being too smart for your own good.  
  
"What are you whining about, Ron?" asked Harry noticing the look on his friend's face, "I mean, at least we get the points."  
  
"And besides," added Claire petting the gray owl, "You haven't even tried to transform your quill yet."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." Ron took out his wand and pointed at his quill.  
  
"Tranformulus."  
  
Bang! An explosion was heard and the group was engulfed in smoke. Lucky for our little Ronnie-kins, it wasn't he who caused it. When it cleared, Seamus was covered in ashes, coughing like everyone else and Ron just stared at the quill in front of him. It looked the same as before -gray and black.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Ron, "Stupid, goddamn wand! Can't even make an explosion when I want it to!"  
  
Ron cursed even more and began literally whacking his wand at the quill. "Dumb, stupid, retarded wand-"  
  
Bang! (Ok, now who DIDN'T see this coming?)  
  
Their side of the room was once again covered in smoke. A faint curse could be heard near beside Harry. As the smoke cleared, Ron's face could be seen covered in ashes. Ron sighed. Professor McGonagall shook her head in dismay, muttering something about safety equipment for next year.  
  
"Ron?" asked Hermione leaning forward to talk to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"As many times as you have seen Seamus blow up what ever that was in front of him-"  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Seamus looking offended, "I don't ALWAYS blow up stuff in front of me."  
  
"Uh-huh.sure," said Hermione giving him a sarcastic look, "Like I was saying, don't you think it's kind of obvious what you shouldn't do to blow it up?"  
  
Ron seemed ticked. His face was turning almost as red as his hair which was visible through the ash on his face. He seemed to be trying to stop the urge of ripping his hair out. "Yeah, well, it isn't good for anything either!"  
  
Harry and Hermione had seen Ron mad before and it wasn't really a pretty sight. When he tried to keep his anger to himself, it was worse. In fact, it was really freaky.  
  
Ron took deep breaths and put on a smile that made Harry scoot away from him. Very scary.  
  
"Um, are you okay, Ron?" asked Harry uncertainly, while still keeping his distance.  
  
Ron was still smiling. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall, walking up to their table, "If you would kindly not beat your wand on the table and start paying attention, I won't take points off from my own team."  
  
Ron looked up and smiled his freaky smile at Professor McGonagall. If you were there, you would have noticed that she scooted back away from the desk a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall," said Ron innocently (yeah, right.) The professor seemed to be real freaked out about this.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again," she said and walked away. Claire turned to Ron.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just peachy!" said Ron a little too angrier than intended to.  
  
"Maybe Hermione should have a little talk with Ron," said Claire whispering to Harry while they saw Ron in the corner of their eyes smiling evilly at his quill, "I mean, it's obvious they have a crush on each other."  
  
"Or maybe I should instead 'cause they don't exactly get along," replied Harry barely keeping his voice above a whisper, "But they do have a thing for each other. I'm surprised you noticed so easily."  
  
Claire muttered a spell and pointed her wand at her quill. It shape- shifted into a kitten that looked similar to Professor McGonagall's animagus form.  
  
"It was actually really obvious," said Claire still whispering, while cuddling the gray kitten.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Hermione suspiciously while petting her owl.  
  
"Harry was just telling me about Snape and what to do and don't do in his class," replied Claire casually. Harry didn't say anything and tried to transform his quill into an animal. 'She's a good liar,' thought Harry. Hermione looked suspicious but she probably believed it since she began to transform something else. This is gonna be a long day.  
  
The rest of the day went well. Charms wasn't bad since they were reviewing old spells they did the years before, and History of Magic was boring as usual. Ron, along with Harry, kept on nodding off to sleep and Hermione and Claire had to wake them up. Divination started off with the usual. Professor Trelawney gasping every time he took a look at Harry and predicting his death while giving him an eerie look. It was sorry to say that Harry didn't look very interested and ended up yawning when the divination professor told him his so called fate. Something about the Dark Lord killing him. What else was new?  
  
"Well, that was just fascinating," said Ron sarcastically after he, along with Harry and Claire, climbed down the ladder from Divination. Hermione still refused to go to Divination telling them that it was rubbish, and was probably now getting out of Arithmancy at the moment. "After years of that rubbish, do you think she had the decency to make her class a 'little' more interesting -besides predicting your death? I mean, it's getting a bit boring."  
  
"Ron, it already got boring -in our 'first' year," replied Harry as they were walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall, "At least she is isn't talking about 'your' death and giving you that look." Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
"But you guys didn't have Divination in your first year," said Claire as they turned going into another hallway.  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying," said Harry, "It got boring before we even started to take it."  
  
The three of them entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat for lunch.  
  
"Hi, everyone," said Hermione taking a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," replied Harry after swallowing the food in his mouth, "How was Arithmancy?"  
  
"Good as usual," said Hermione filling up her plate with an assortment of food and began eating at top speed. Claire just stared looking at her surprised while Ron and Harry continued eating their meal, not noticing the way she was eating.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" asked Claire. Harry looked up and noticed the wide-eyed look she was giving to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione always eats like that," said Harry answering Claire's questioning look, "Especially when she has to go to the library."  
  
"But it's only the first day."  
  
"Yeah, but see, you don't know Hermione very well," spoke up Ron after finishing his 4th chicken leg, (and you know how big their chicken legs are) "She either goes to the library to do her homework or she just goes for the hell of it."  
  
At this Hermione glares at him and at the same time giving him an annoyed look. Hermione put her spoon and fork down on her now empty plate. "If you guys need me I'll be at the library."  
  
Ron gave Claire a look saying I-told-you-so while Hermione walked away carrying her book bag over her shoulder. Claire and Harry noticed Ron staring after her as she walked away. Claire just smile and Harry smirked, both of them forming a scheme to get their two friends together.  
  
"They are so cute together," whispered Claire to Harry, and he nodded with agreement. Ron turned around to see them smiling/smirking at him. Ron turned slightly red.  
  
"What!?" asked Ron annoyed at the looks they were giving him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," said Claire and she smiled even wider.  
  
Harry slightly leaned over to Claire. "More like definitely something." Ron was getting really suspicious now.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Ron regretting the answer.  
  
"Oh, just cute you and Hermione look," said Harry really fast. Unfortunately, Ron caught the 'you and Hermione' part and turned even redder than before.  
  
"What!?" repeated Ron redder than a tomato.  
  
"Oh, I just said that the Charms project... uh, you and Hermione should be partners, yeah that's it!" said Harry hoping he would buy it. Unlike Claire, he sucked at lying. Lucky for him, Ron was more stupid than a goldfish (no offence to the Ron fans out there).  
  
"I 'was' going to ask her, but she probably thinks I'm going to screw up the project.. or something like that," said Ron still giving them strange looks, "But then again, she probably would get me a good grade!"  
  
"Sure, Ron," asked Claire irritated that Ron completely missed the point, "Just make sure you help out with the project."  
  
"No sweat," said Ron confidently, "I'll just do whatever she tells me to do. So what's the project about again?"  
  
Both of them sighed in exasperation. Ron was sometimes a little too dense for his own good. Later that night, Claire lay in bed thinking the best way to get the smart one and the dense one as a couple.  
  
'This is gonna be difficult.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I finished the chappy!!! Yeah!!! Sorry about the delay.2 WEEKS the computer wasn't able to work and I'm not exactly good at fixing my computer. Luckily my daddy fixed it for me! ^-^ This chapter wasn't as funny as before and a lot more Ron bashing, but hey! Then the story wouldn't be as funny. I kind of overdid Hermione's character with the rudeness. Sorry about that. R&R everyone!!! 


End file.
